The Courtesan's Dance
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Hakoda's night with his "courtesan". HakodaXBato rated M for smut.


The light of the full moon reflected off the sea, illuminating the sand and the footsteps created by the lonely Water Tribe chief. He sighed and paused. Eyes squinted to make out the dark figure in the distance coming towards him. Lips curled into a smile as he recognized the familiar silhouette of his best friend. When the two met there was a moment of silence. They looked to each other, a silent understanding of why they were there.

"Hakoda-"

"Bato, what have I told you about respect when we meet like this?"

"Chief...I apologize for being late. It was hard to get away from the other's unnoticed."

Hakoda searched the other's blue eyes and found the same anxiety as every time before. "You can't possibly be nervous. We've done this plenty of times." Bato looked away, the light of the moon betraying his blush. "Its...embarrassing. I'm taller with a bigger frame than you."

"...and I have rank over you. That should be a good enough reason." Hakoda stared at his friend for a few moments, "This is rare for you, Bato. You've never defied me this way." His hand reached out and stroked the other's cheek gently. "You know I will have to take that into account tonight." he smiled lightly and retracted his hand. "Come, before it gets too late."

Bato was silent as he followed the chief. He had always felt ashamed when these nights came but he couldn't stop meeting Hakoda. He loved how the other man treated him. It was a sick, perverted fetish and he knew it, a guilty pleasure. Hakoda himself washis guilty pleasure.

The hut came into view. It was the biggest, up on a small hill overlooking the rest of the tribe. The two looked around, making sure no one was watching before entering. Hakoda lit the fire pit in the middle. As usual there were furs ready for the night's activities. Bato stared into the flames ready for the dance he had preformed so many times. The dance always started with light caresses on his shoulders. Hakoda's hands traveled down the well toned chest to the tie that held his top. It fell to the floor. The tie was soon followed by the top itself. Bato let out a soft moan as lips kissed their way from his shoulder to his neck. He shivered as a fingers trailed down his spine.

Hakoda smirked and quickly removed the tie that held the pants. He took a moment to look him over. "Never a disappointment, Bato."

"Thank you, Chief Hakoda"

"Ah, I see we remembered our manners, however, you may call me by my name now. You know how I love when you say it as I take you."

Bato nodded and watched intently as his leader undressed. This usually signaled the second part of their dance. Hakoda brought him close, lips and hands touching every inch of bare skin they could find. He laid the bigger man down beneath him and let his fingers trail each memorized hot spot until his lover squirmed and moaned. He admired his friend's soft skin and well toned abs. His hands traced every inch and every curve. He enjoyed the shiver the other gave as he brushed over the hips and into the inner thigh. Tongue lapped at the nape of the neck, drawing out more pleasurable noises. It was what he enjoyed the most, hearing his friend moan over something that _he _did to him. It gave him a sense of satisfaction that no other thing could.

Fingers stroked the eager member lightly, teasingly until he heard the whimper that always aroused him. "Alright, alright." he wrapped his fingers around the length and stroked until the other was squirming once again. "Ready for preparation?"

Bato nodded and spread his legs. Hakoda reached over and grabbed the custom oil he crafted just for this event. Making sure his fingers were well coated, he stroked the other's tight entrance. Bato tensed for a bit before relaxing. A finger slid in, making sure to be gentle. Eyes slid shut as a moan escaped him. Soon a second finger was added. Bato moaned louder and bucked down onto them.

"I will take that as a sign that you're ready for me."

Hakoda received aother nod, this initiating the final part of their dance. He crawled over Bato, coating his member in the same oil and slid in, still gentle with him. Bato hissed with the slight pain but a moan soon overtook it as the length brushed against the hidden spot. He wrapped arms around his lover and tangled his finger's in the dark brown hair. "You took me easier this time. Getting used to it? Or perhaps you have been whoring yourself out?"

Bato shook his head, "I only do this for you." he eyed the smirk that rarely formed on the chief's face. It was sinister yet...possessive.

"...Good, because you belong to me." Hakoda thrusted in roughly as punishment for his defiance earlier. This caused the other to cry out. His hands gripped the writing hips as he took him. Bato arched his back, "H-Hakoda..." he gasped.

Hakoda captured his lips in a passionate kiss which he happily returned. Fingers tangle in hair lightly tugging. Arms interlocked and moans harmonized. The two made eye contact, watching the burning passion flicker through each other's gaze. Bato was gripping the furs tightly before arching his back as far as it would go, hitting his climax. It was enough to push Hakoda over the edge. He too hit his climax, spilling into the other, thus ending the dance.

Both men lay there, panting in each other's arms. Hakoda smiled, "Bato...my best friend... my second in command...my courtesan."

Bato closed his eyes enjoying the moment for as long as he was allowed. He knew he had to leave soon to avoid discovery. However, when he motioned to get up, the arms around him only tightened, "Please stay."

"...and if the others find out?"

"Let them, I'm tired of living the lie."

"As am I."

Hakoda pulled him closer in his arms and kissed him lovingly, "Bato...my best friend...my second in command...my courtesan...my love."


End file.
